Light and darkness: Battle between two worlds
by SetsukaSachiko25
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda, que existieron 8 Casas:La Casa de la Luz, Viento, Cristales, Agua, Sol, Estrellas, Luna y Oscuridad. Estaba escrito que una batalla se desataría una vez que la Oscuridad reclamase a una heredera de las 8 casas. ¿Lograran ganar la guerra y salvar a su mundo? Luz y Oscuridad comienzan una batalla para definir quien gobernara. ¿Quien vencerá finalmente?
1. Nuevos tiempos

¡Mina-san! Hola, ¿Qué tal han estado? Ya hace mucho tiempo que no publicaba nada por aquí pero es que la imaginación me ha traicionado y no me ha dado para las continuaciones. Bueno, sé que me querrán matar demo… ¡Es imposible evitar hacer una nueva historia! TTwTT. Cuando se sufre de Imaginitis Severus Aguda, es imposible contralarla. –Esquina depre haciendo circulitos-. Bueno, dejando de lado mis lloriqueos, les traigo un nuevo proyecto. Sería una mentira si dijera que es el último que sabemos que no es así. En fin, mis queridos chicos y chicas, les dejo el prólogo de esta historia.

"Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc. No me pertenece el Oc. De Roshi Matsumoto. No me pertenece la canción aquí escrita, le pertenece a su respectivo autor."

Aclaraciones:

-Los nombres de los personajes están en la versión original.

-El opening de esta historia es "Judgement" interpretado por Asriel. Esta vez, no lo desarrollare, al menos hasta que tenga una buena idea de cómo hacerlo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Kurikaesu ayakashi inori no tsumi ga hō o nagare**_

_**Mysterious nokotta no wa munashi-sa dake**_

_**Sā me o akete tachi noboru aka wa kinsho o yaki sekai o hanatsu**_

_**Ore-sōna kokoro yobisamasu wa anata dake**_

_**Moe agatta akatsuki o**_

_**Futari de mitai zetsubō no oka de**_

_**Night,Master,Love you.**_

_**kitsuku shibatte kono ryōte o kono inochi o ai o**_

_**Knight,Master,I miss you.**_

_**Owari ga chikai hikiyoseta nukumori yume de kisu o**_

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Prólogo: Nuevos tiempos…**

El cielo azulado lucía hermoso aquella mañana tan especial para ambas casas. Los pájaros acompañaban con sus dulces cantares la alegría que embargaba a las familias pertenecientes a la nación del sol y la luna. Los jefes de ambas naciones habían sido bendecidos con el nacimiento de sus próximas herederas. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar por parte de las madres, pues esto significaba que quizás una nueva era estaba por comenzar. Pero no todo era alegría, lo sabían bien, pues una vez que crecieran, su destino tendría que ser marcado. Las visiones observadas solo por aquellos que se consideraban los más sabios de aquellas tribus, decían que dos de aquellas herederas, tomarían rumbos distintos. El corazón de una de ellas, caería en las tentaciones de la oscuridad y se convertiría en una amenaza hasta para los de su propia especie. La oscuridad, la cegaría por completo, haciéndola ignorante ante toda situación. Pero por otra parte, otra de las herederas llevaría siempre la luz en su corazón y sería quizás, la única esperanza para su nación. Solo ella derrotaría aquella oscuridad, aun sabiendo que se enfrentaba a su misma sangre, lo haría. Pero…Una de ellas, quedarían en medio de todo este caos. Esa joven, tendría que escoger su camino: El bien o el mal, la luz o la oscuridad. Dependiendo de su decisión sería instruida. Ese era el nuevo camino trazado para ambas familias, pero también estaban sus hijos. Los hombres escogerían su camino, al igual que las herederas. La visión esta vez, era distinta para ellos, pues estaba escrito, que estarían siempre de lado de la luz. Sin embargo, el destino puede hacer distintas jugadas, y quizás una de ellas, terminaría siendo que alguno de ellos terminara uniéndose a la oscuridad.

-En la casa del Sol-

El jefe de aquella nación miraba con ternura a su pequeña hija recién nacida mientras su hijo observaba curioso. Su esposa, sonrió maternalmente depositando un beso en la frente de su niña. Aquella pequeña era de cabellos castaños lacios pero a la vez algunos presentaban ondulaciones. Rara combinación, pensó su padre. Su piel era un tono claro. Aún no se sabía el color de sus ojos, debido a que la pequeña se negaba a abrirlos.

-Es tan delicada…-Musito su madre mirando como la pequeña dormía.

-¿Cuál será su nombre?-Pregunto el padre mientras su hijo sonreía ilusionado al tener una hermana a quien cuidar.

-Eiko…Ese será su nombre-Exclamo su madre posando sus ojos color morado en los ojos azabaches de su esposo.-Niña de larga vida…

-Yo te mostrare todo lo que necesites saber…Eiko-chan.-Dijo su hermano sonriendo mientras sus padres le observaban-Yo te acompañare siempre y te guiare.

-Confió en que lo harás bien…Mi pequeño Haruto.-Contesto su padre y el pequeño asintió infantilmente.

-En la casa de la Luna-

El jefe de aquella nación se encontraba feliz con una de sus pequeñas recién nacidas en sus brazos. Su esposa sonrío en tanto vio a su pequeña dormida para después dirigir su mirada a su hijo. Los ojos ámbar del pequeño se fijaron en sus hermanas menores. Primero se acercó a su hermana, la cual descansaba en los brazos de su padre. Observo que sus cabellos eran de un tono negro pero a la vez azulado algo enrulados en contraste con su piel nívea. Se dirigió después a su madre, la cual tenía también entre sus brazos a la segunda de sus hermanas. Noto que sus cabellos eran negros, tanto como el azabache y su piel, era de un tono claro.

-¿Cómo se llamaran?-Pregunto Hiroshi con una sonrisa infantil, cosa que hizo que ambos padres se miraran ante la inocencia del pequeño.

-Ella, se llamara Yuriko-Dijo su padre mientras Hiroshi se mostraba sorprendido-Niña de los lirios…

-Y ella, se llamara Kyoka-Contesto su madre mientras la pequeña dormía-Flor de albaricoque.

-Entonces… ¿Podre decirles de cariño Ume-imouto-chan y Yuri-imouto-chan?-Pregunto Hiroshi con curiosidad, a lo que su madre asintió, lo que basto para que su sonrisa se volviera más amplia-Yo cuidare de ustedes, lo prometo.

-Eso espero…-Dijo su madre mirando con tristeza a la pequeña que tenía entre sus brazos.

Desde aquella promesa hecha por ambos niños, pasaron algunos años. Sin embargo, la alegría no solo estaba en la Casa del Sol y la Casa de la Luna. Se hallaba también en la Casa de la Luz, en la Casa de los Cristales, en la casa de las Estrellas, en la casa del Viento y en la Casa del Agua.

**5 años antes…**

Los campos lucían verdes acompañados de la luz del sol, el cielo despejado y el canto de las aves. Dos jóvenes corrían mientras eran seguidas por un chico. Al parecer, aun a sus 12 y 13 años correspondientes, seguían siendo unos niños. Una de las jóvenes se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol, siendo seguida por los demás.

-¿Tan rápido te has cansado? Yuri-Exclamo riendo una joven de cabellos azabaches largos entre lacios y ondulados llegando a mitad de su espalda con unos ligeros reflejos rojizos, de ojos tan oscuros con un pequeño brillo, de piel clara y estatura normal. Tenía un vestido color plata de cuello en V largo cubriendo su calzado, una especie de tiara con una zirconia al centro y al cuello, un relicario de plata.

-¿Cómo puedes aguantar tanto? Ume-Contesto de manera divertida la segunda joven. Era de cabellos negros y a la vez azulados, rizados llegando a mitad de su espalda con un pequeño flequillo liso. Sus ojos eran negros y azulados a la vez, con un pequeño brillo, su piel era de un tono nívea y su estatura normal. Llevaba un vestido color plata de cuello V también cubriendo su calzado, una especie de tiara con un ágata al centro y en su muñeca, un brazalete del mismo material que la piedra de su tiara.

-Vamos Ume-imouto-chan y Yuri-imouto-chan…-Dijo jalando las mejillas de ambas chicas un joven de cabellos castaños claros desordenados en una manera singular, de ojos ambarinos y relucientes, llenos de una inmensa alegría. Su piel era de un tono bronceado, pues al exponerse todos los días al sol, su piel se había oscurecido un poco. Su estatura normal y de buena complexión. Vestía ropa medieval en tonos grisáceos y portando discretamente, una daga para proteger tanto a sus hermanas como a él, de cualquier peligro.

-¡No nos jales la mejilla, Roshi!-Contestaron a modo de protesta Yuriko y Kyoka mientras el castaño reía divertido.

-Está bien, está bien Yuri y Ume-chan-Dijo Hiroshi riendo aún más mientras las niñas se miraban con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, ¿Podemos ir al festival?-Pregunto Yuriko y sus hermanos mayores negaron-¿Por qué no? Nuestros padres no regresaran hasta que el último lucero de la noche se apague.

-No podemos, Yuri-imouto-chan, lo siento.-Dijo Hiroshi y la joven de ojos negros azulados se entristeció, a lo que Kyoka sonrió planeando algo.

En la Casa de la Oscuridad, todo se reducía a dolor, penas y sufrimiento. El primer heredero de aquella casa, no había logrado sobrevivir el día de su nacimiento, por lo que ahora, todo quedaba en manos del único familiar cercano. Aquel familiar era el sobrino de los jefes de aquella Casa; por lo menos tenía que tomar el control hasta que su primo, tuviese la edad. Su objetivo era reclamar a una joven perteneciente a una de las Casas para que su primo, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, se casara con ella.

-En la Casa de la Oscuridad-

-¿Me llamaba Tío?-Pregunto el joven sobrino del jefe, en un tono serio.

-Sí, llego el momento-Contesto el jefe de aquella casa girándose al muchacho-Debes reclamar, a una de las doncellas, pero no a cualquiera.

-¿A quién debo reclamar?-Pregunto su sobrino sin mostrar interés alguno.

-Si conoces la historia, debes saber que una de las hijas de la casa de la Luna, llevara la Luz en su corazón pero la otra…Llevara la oscuridad dentro de ella.-Conto de manera rápida el hombre-Entonces…Tu deberás traerme a la chica…Que lleve dentro la oscuridad.

-¿Y cómo sabré cuál de ellas la lleva dentro?-Pregunto de nueva cuenta su sobrino.

-Busca a aquella que siempre se aparte de todos.-Dijo su tío mirándolo fijamente-Aquella que lleve en su cuello, la reliquia de su madre. Un invaluable relicario hecho de la más fina plata.

Dichas estas palabras, el joven partió dispuesto a realizar su tarea. De nueva cuenta, Kyoka en conjunto con Yuriko y Hiroshi se levantaron para seguir sus juegos para después de un rato, volver a la Casa de la Luna. Yuriko fue a su habitación cabizbaja, pues realmente quería ir al festival. Nunca había salido de la Casa de la Luna, más que para jugar pero nunca para visitar otros lugares. La noche comenzaba a caer y los luceros comenzaban a aparecer. Kyoka miro a los lados, tratando de visualizar a su hermano o a alguno de los habitantes de dicha casa. Suerte para ella, no hubo ninguno, así que se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana.

-¿Estás loca?-Exclamo Yuriko cuando escucho el plan que su hermana tenia. Es cierto que quería ir al festival, pero desafiar las ordenes de su hermano, era bastante peligroso.

-Vamos Yuri-nee, es la única oportunidad que tenemos-Dijo Kyoka con una media sonrisa-¿Acaso no tienes curiosidad de saber que hay más allá de este lugar?

-Si pero… ¿Qué sucederá si Hiroshi se entera?-Respondió la joven de cabellos rizados mientras la pelinegra suspiraba.

Pasaron mucho tiempo discutiendo hasta que por fin, Yuriko se decidió. Sabía que le iría mal pero en realidad, quería descubrir que había más allá de todas esas barreras que siempre le habían impedido saber. Vestidas con un vestido verde largo cubriendo su calzado y con cuello en V, en conjunto con una capa blanca con capucha, esperaron a que Hiroshi se distrajera y salieron rápidamente al establo, donde montaron 2 caballos y partieron al festival. Pasaron horas hasta que por fin, ambas decidieron regresar pero no contaban con que su hermano se enterara de su pequeño escape:

-Esta peineta plateada me encanta, y sobre todo sus detalles-Dijo Yuriko emocionada mientras su hermana sonreía.-Y conocimos a nuevos amigos. Ojala que algún día nos encontremos de nuevo con ellos. O podríamos ir quizás a la Casa de la Luz, a la Casa del Viento, a la Casa de los Cristales, a la Casa de las Estrellas o la Casa del Agua.

-A mí también me gusta la peineta que compre…-Dijo Kyoka sonriente cuando noto que su hermano estaba en la puerta de la Casa con un semblante no muy amigable.

-Estamos en problemas.-Musito Yuriko algo asustada a lo que su hermana asintió con la misma reacción.

-Entren…Ahora.-Dijo Hiroshi con bastante molestia y con una seriedad que no habían visto antes ninguna de las 2.-Dejen los caballos…Están en problemas.

Ambas hicieron lo que el chico les había indicado y al terminar su tarea, entraron a casa. Al estar enfrente de él bajaron la cabeza mientras su hermano solo les miraba. Estaba más que molesto, estaba enfadado o incluso peor. El joven de ojos ámbar comenzó su regaño hacia ambas, empezando por decirles que lo habían decepcionado. ¿Cómo era posible que se fueran solas y sin que nadie se diera cuenta? Mientras más cosas decía Hiroshi, peor se sentían ambas chicas. En un momento, el castaño dio media vuelta y dijo que él no diría nada sobre su escape pero que, de todas maneras, sus padres se enterarían.

-¿Es así como quieres que pasemos el resto de nuestra vida?-Exclamo Kyoka y el castaño se detuvo para mirarla-Dime Hiroshi…

-Ume-nee…-Dijo Yuriko preocupada pero su hermana no le hizo caso alguno.

-Vete a tu cuarto, Yuriko-Ordeno Kyoka a la joven de cabellos negros azulados, quien dio un suspiro pesado y se dirigió a su cuarto.

-¿Qué no comprendes?-Dijo Hiroshi con el ceño fruncido a lo que la joven se quedó sin mover un solo musculo-Sus vidas peligraron esta noche. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiesen vuelto a casa hoy? ¿Qué les hubiera dicho a nuestros padres? Ya no son unas niñas Kyoka, entiende. Tienen 12 años, déjate de niñerías y empieza a madurar.

-¿Qué me deje de niñerías?-Exclamo Kyoka con un tono de molestia-Tu eres el que debe dejar su sobre protección a un lado. Serás un año mayor que nosotros pero no te da el derecho de mandarme.

-Soy tu hermano mayor quieras o no.-Dijo Hiroshi con seriedad mientras Yuriko permanecía escondida escuchando todo-El día en que nacieron yo hice una promesa de guiarlas en su camino, mantenerlas a salvo y lo que terminan haciendo hoy es lo contrario. Y si es necesario tener que alejarlas del mundo lo hare, por su bien.

-Pues yo no me pienso quedar aquí.-Finalizo Kyoka saliendo de la Casa mientras Hiroshi observaba.

-¡Espera Kyoka!-Grito el castaño pero solo recibió el golpe de la puerta como respuesta por parte de la pelinegra.

La joven salió y se corrió hasta llegar al árbol donde aquella mañana habían jugado. Se sentó y abrazo sus piernas mientras las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Claramente no era por lo que Hiroshi le había dicho, era por orgullo. No quería aceptar que tenía que crecer y que tenía que obedecerlo quisiera o no. De repente una bruma comenzó a surgir y la joven levanto su mirada, cristalizada. Frente a ella un joven cubierto por una capucha negra apareció a lo que ella se levantó rápidamente. Por su parte, Hiroshi se encontraba sentado sin saber qué hacer. Quizás había muy duro con Kyoka, así que decidió ir a buscarla. Supuso que estaría debajo del árbol así que con calma camino hasta allá. Sin embargo a solo unos pasos, diviso a su hermana tratando de zafarse del agarre de joven encapuchado:

-¡Kyoka!-Grito alarmado Hiroshi en cuanto vio que su hermana se desvaneció y aquel encapuchado la sujeto.- ¡No!

-No te preocupes, la tratare bien.-Dijo el joven en una forma burlona-Sera una gran esposa para mi primo y una gran heredera de la Casa de la Oscuridad.

-¡Eso jamás!-Grito Hiroshi tratando de alcanzarlo pero en un momento, la bruma envolvió a aquel joven llevándose a su hermana sin dejar pista.-Kyoka… ¡Kyoka!

El castaño cayó de rodillas mientras tomaba el relicario de plata que yacía en el suelo. Aquella noche, la Casa de la Luna había perdido a una de sus herederas. Los padres de Hiroshi y Yuriko se quedaron estáticos ante aquella noticia. ¿Qué iba a suceder ahora? La profecía comenzaba a cumplirse. Una de las herederas había sido reclamada ya por la Oscuridad… ¿Qué sería de la siguiente heredera? ¿Qué elegiría?

**5 años después…**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

¿Qué les pareció? Este es mi nuevo proyecto trabajado en conjunto con mi hermano. Esta historia tendrá de todo: Desde romance hasta el drama. Sé que no estuve muy activa pero la imaginación no ha estado de mi lado. A continuación, les dejo unas cuantas preguntas:

-¿Qué les pareció el prólogo?

-¿Qué sucederá ahora que Kyoka fue reclamada por la Casa de la Oscuridad?

-¿Qué camino escogerá Yuriko?

Bueno, como se me ha hecho costumbre les dejare una ficha por quien quiera integrarse a la historia. Hay 4 casas disponibles que no tienen herederos y 4 que tienen ya un heredero a cargo:

-Nombre Japonés

-Significado (Tendrá cierta importancia en la historia)

-Edad: (16-17)

-Apariencia (Detallada)

-Personalidad (Detallada)

-Casa a la que pertenecen

Casa de la Luna (A cargo de Hiroshi y Yuriko. Su símbolo es una luna brillante)

Casa del Sol (A cargo de Eiko. Su símbolo es un sol brillante)

Casa de la Oscuridad (A cargo de Kyoka. Su símbolo es una especie de bruma)

Casa del Agua (A cargo del Oc. De LoveTheWayYouChoose. Su símbolo es una gota de agua)

Casa de la Luz (Su símbolo es una antorcha)

Casa de las Estrellas (Su símbolo es una estrella blanca)

Casa de los Cristales (Su símbolo es un rubí de corte estrella)

Casa del Viento (Su símbolo es una ráfaga de viento)

-Historia (Un pequeño resumen de su vida en la casa donde habitan y como descubrieron el poder su símbolo. En caso de ser heredero como es que surgió su símbolo)

-Relaciones con las demás Casas (Si tienen parentesco o amistad con alguna casa, a excepción de la Casa de la Oscuridad)

-Hermanos (En caso de tenerlos, estos serán un año mayor)

-Símbolo (Cada habitante tiene un símbolo diferente pero solo los herederos comparten uno en especial. En caso de ser herederos deben darme el color que tendrá su símbolo. En caso de ser habitantes deben decirme la tonalidad que este adquiere cuando el peligro se avecina)

-Pareja (Es un punto opcional, pueden tenerla o no. Están reservados Hiroto, Suzuno, Toramaru y Handa)

-Curiosidades (Algún punto extra que quieran agregar)

Sin más, espero actualizar pronto. ¡Matta ne, Yatze!


	2. Despues de 5 años

¡Mina-san! ¿Qué tal han estado? Espero que bien. Aquí traigo para ustedes la continuación de esta historia. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, realmente se los agradezco. Bueno, ahora sí, dejo de lado mis palabras y les dejo el primer capítulo de este fic.

"Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5. Solo me pertenecen mis Oc. No me pertenece el Oc de Roshi Matsumoto, Haruhi-nya, hoppiee.s, Clarisse-Mitsuko,LoveTheWayYouChoose, ShionKishimoto13, Tatia Otaku y Satachi Uchiha 1. Tampoco me pertenece la canción aquí mostrada, le pertenece a su respectivo autor."

Aclaraciones:

-Los nombres de los personajes están en la versión original.

-El opening de esta historia es "Judgement" interpretado por Asriel. Esta vez, no lo desarrollare, al menos hasta que tenga una buena idea de cómo hacerlo.

-La Casa de la Luz estará dividida en dos: Norte y Sur debido a que surgieron dos OC con la capacidad para ser herederas.

-La Casa de la Oscuridad estará dividida en dos: Norte y Sur.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Kurikaesu ayakashi inori no tsumi ga hō o nagare**_

_**Mysterious nokotta no wa munashi-sa dake**_

_**Sā me o akete tachi noboru aka wa kinsho o yaki sekai o hanatsu**_

_**Ore-sōna kokoro yobisamasu wa anata dake**_

_**Moe agatta akatsuki o**_

_**Futari de mitai zetsubō no oka de**_

_**Night,Master,Love you.**_

_**kitsuku shibatte kono ryōte o kono inochi o ai o**_

_**Knight,Master,I miss you.**_

_**Owari ga chikai hikiyoseta nukumori yume de kisu o**_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Capítulo 1: Después de 5 años.

Las aves surcaban con sus armoniosos cantares y las nubes blancas adornaban el hermoso y azulado cielo en aquella mañana tan especial. Hoy, en este día, las Casas del Sol, Luna, Cristales, Viento, Estrellas, Agua, Luz y Oscuridad presentaban ante sus habitantes y naciones a sus herederos. Los reinos estaban de fiesta: Los niños corrían jugando inocentemente antes de la ceremonia, las mujeres miraban los collares, vestidos, cosas para lucir hermosas y elegantes en esa fiesta tan especial. Los hombres se dedicaban a charlar y resguardar la seguridad de sus familias. 5 años habían pasado desde aquel incidente en la Casa de la Luna y ahora, una nueva historia, comenzaba a surgir.

**-En la Casa de la Luna-**

Una joven de cabellos rizados a mitad de su espalda con un flequillo liso en tonos negro azulado, de ojos azulados tan oscuros como el azabache y brillantes a la vez, de piel nívea y estatura normal corría por los pasillos con una enorme sonrisa. Usaba un vestido blanco con detalles plateados cubriendo su calzado con mangas hasta las muñecas con el cuello en V y un brazalete con una hermosa. La joven en cuestión era Yuriko, la hija mediana de los jefes de la Casa de la Luna y hermana del joven Hiroshi. Se divertía cual niña pequeña, parecía no haber madurado ni un poco. De repente, en su camino, tropezó con su hermano. Alzo la vista con una sonrisa nerviosa y observo los ojos ambarinos de su hermano. Su hermano era de cabellos castaños con un cierto estilo peculiar, sus ojos ambarinos tenían un extraño brillo aquel día, su piel bronceada por arduos entrenamientos y de estatura un poco más alto que ella. Portaba una especie de armadura grisácea con el símbolo de la Casa de la Luna.

-Yuri…Deja de correr.-Exclamo Hiroshi sonriendo mientras su hermana jugaba con sus dedos.-Puedes lastimarte y además, estamos a pocos minutos de presentarnos.

-Lo sé pero…Es que Papá y Mamá no entienden que no quiero decidir ya.-Dijo Yuriko dando la media vuelta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba el suelo.-Tengo mucho que vivir antes de tomar mi lugar. Quiero recorrer el mundo.

-Lo entiendo, pero recuerda que…Esta escrito que…-Dijo Hiroshi pero fue interrumpido por su hermana, quien negó.-Esta bien, ya no digo nada.

-Gracias, no quiero recordarlo.-Musito Yuriko y sintió como el castaño revolvió sus cabellos.-¡No hagas eso!

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no puedo revolver los cabellos de mi hermanita?-Pregunto Hiroshi y la chica de ojos azulados comenzó a reír.-Siempre te protegeré Yuriko, porque eres mi hermana. Sin importar que pase, ahí estaré a tu lado.

-Gracias hermanito.-Finalizo la joven de cabellos negros azulados para abrazar a su hermano y que este correspondiera con una sonrisa.

**-En la Casa del Sol-**

Una joven de cabellos castaños ondulados hasta sus caderas, de ojos café oscuro, piel clara y estatura normal observaba desde una colina como la gente de la Nación del Sol se divertía en este día de fiesta. Su atuendo consistía en un vestido dorado de cuello en V con detalles rojizos cubriendo su calzado y mangas hasta las muñecas en conjunto con un collar en forma de sol. Una hermosa sonrisa se formó en su rostro cuando sintió que a un lado estaba su hermano. 5 años después, su hermano era de cabellos oscuros revueltos y desordenados, de profundos ojos café oscuro, de piel clara y de estatura, un poco más alto que ella. Portaba en aquel día una especie de armadura plateada con el símbolo de la Casa del Sol. Al ser tan diferentes en apariencia, muchos habían puesto en duda si eran hermanos.

-Estoy muy feliz, hermano.-Dijo la castaña mientras sus cabellos se movían al compás del viento.

-Yo también, porque al fin, llego el día.-Exclamo el chico de cabellos negros con una sonrisa.-¿No te parece increíble?

-Sí, ahora solo resta esperar a que comience la ceremonia-Respondió Eiko sonriendo para fijar su mirada en el muchacho.-Y todo estará bien.

-Ciertamente. Por cierto, ¿Recuerdas que hace 5 años conocimos a dos chicas de la Casa de la Luna?-Pregunto Haruto y la castaña asintió.-¿Que habrá sido de ellas?

-Quizás hoy también se presentaran.-Musito Amane algo pensativa.-Al menos eso pienso.

**-En la Casa de los Cristales-**

Una hermosa joven de cabellos rizados y rubios a la vez llegando a sus caderas, de brillantes ojos verdes como esmeraldas, piel blanca como la misma nieve con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas miraba tímidamente desde el balcón de la Casa de los Cristales a los habitantes de su nación. Lucía un hermoso vestido color azul rey con detalles plateados de cuello en V cubriendo su calzado con las mangas hasta las muñecas en conjunto con dos brazaletes. Uno de ellos era de cristales azulados y se ubicaba en su mano derecha; regalo de una de las jóvenes herederas de la Casa de la Luna hace 5 años. El segundo, era un brazalete de cristal transparente, ubicado en su mano izquierda; regalo enviado como un símbolo de amistad por parte de la Casa del Sol. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar aquella embriagante y fresca brisa, cuando sintió como abrieron la puerta de su habitación.

-Buenos días, señorita Etsuko-Dijo una de sus damas de compañía mientras la joven se giraba hacia ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Ame-Contesto Etsuko mientras su dama de compañía tomaba asiento-¿Qué ocurre?

-Solo quise pasar a ver, a la señorita Etsuko.-Respondió amablemente aquella joven de nombre Ame-Ya que hoy es un día especial para sus padres y nuestra nación.

-Sí, hoy es el día en que aparte de presentarnos…-Dijo la joven de ojos verdes haciendo una pequeña pausa para después continuar-Elegiremos nuestros destino.

-Así es, señorita Etsuko-Contesto Ame levantándose del asiento y caminando hacia la joven para abrazarla-Estoy orgullosa de usted. Sé que será una grandiosa gobernante, lo sé.

-Gracias Ame-Finalizo Etsuko correspondiendo al abrazo con una sonrisa.

**-En la casa de la Luz-**

Una joven caminaba por los pasillos de dicha Casa con algo de timidez. Su cabello color abismo era largo y reluciente, sedoso a simple vista y suave al tacto el cual, le caía en cascada hasta la coronilla de la cadera adornando su silueta de bailarina. Un flequillo completo caía hasta la parte de arriba de sus ojos color negro brillante y con unas pestañas largas y curvadas que los hacían resaltar, pero sobre el puente de su nariz y tapando ligeramente sus ojos se encontraban un par de lentes de montura cuadrada y de color carmín. Todo este negro en sus pupilas y hebras contrastaba a la perfección con su piel albina, tan delicada y frágil como el pétalo de una flor y con unas ciertas pecas surcando sus mejillas y nariz. Portaba un vestido blanco con detalles dorados de cuello en V cubriendo su calzado y con mangas hasta sus muñecas en conjunto con un collar en forma de antorcha en su cuello. Observo por la ventana de aquella casa, como todos se divertían. Miro con ternura, a los niños correr.

-Qué lindo día, nunca pensé que llegaría.-Musito la joven de ojos negros brillantes con una sonrisa.

-¡Hotaru!-Grito una de sus hermanas a lo que ella le miro. Observo como los cabellos rubios de su hermana se movían a medida que avanzaba mientras sus ojos grises relucían de una manera dulce.

-¿Qué pasa Hikari?-Exclamo Hotaru con una diminuta sonrisa mientras su hermana suspiraba.

-¿Qué pasa?-Respondió Hikari sonriendo mientras se cruzaba de brazos-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? Se supone que…Deberías estar afuera, mientras inicia la ceremonia.

-Vamos, que será divertido.-Contesto detrás de ambas una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos grises, en pocas palabras, la gemela de Hikari.

-¡Lin! No aparezcas tan de repente.-Exclamaron Hotaru y Hikari a lo que Lin solo empezó a reír.

Mientras tanto, en la parte Sur de la Casa de la Luz, afuera con los habitantes se encontraba otra de las herederas que se presentarían. Sus cabellos eran de color blanco, liso, como si fueran hilos de luz que caían con gracia hasta su cintura, con un flequillo recto y perfecto, que se encontraban por encima de sus hermosos y grandes ojos de color turquesa, como las aguas de las islas de Oceanía, adornados con pestañas largas negras. Su piel nívea, como los primeros copos que caían en pleno invierno. De piernas largas y una cintura pequeña acorde a su pecho y cadera; todos sus rasgos eran bien definidos y femeninos. Al igual que las herederas de la región Norte, portaba un vestido blanco con detalles en dorado de cuello V que cubría su calzado con mangas hasta sus muñecas. La única diferencia, era que ella portaba en su cuello, un collar con una antorcha y un copo de nieve a la vez.

-El día esta soleado…Parece que será un buen día-Exclamo la joven de cabellos blancos mirando el cielo.

-Tal parece que sí, señorita Misaki-Dijo una de las damas de compañía de la joven, sonriendo mientras miraba el cielo con ella.-¿Esta lista?

-Claro que sí, incluso, tengo en la memoria el juramento que se hace-Dijo Misaki sonriendo dulcemente.-El juramento, que todo heredero deberá tomar para saber su lealtad a su nación.

-Me da alegría saber que la pequeña Misaki que conocí ya tenga esta edad.-Dijo su dama de compañía sonriendo mientras unas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos-Saber que he podido vivir, para ver como mi pequeña Misaki es presentada como heredera.

-Mika…-Musito Misaki al ver a su dama de compañía. Aquella mujer que, cuando era niña la cuidaba mucho. Sonrió y la abrazo-Ya no llores, Mika.

-Está bien, señorita Misaki.-Finalizo Mika con una pequeña sonrisa.

-**En la Casa del Agua-**

Una joven de cabellos rubios y ondulados casi rizados hasta sus rodillas con un flequillo hacia el lado izquierdo con mechas añiles que contrastaban con el tono rubio de su pelo, ojos añiles como el mismo mar que reflejaban tranquilidad pero a la vez frialdad, tez blanca como la nieve, alta y de cuerpo muy desarrollado se encontraba cerca una laguna mirando su reflejo. Con el agua hacia distintas figuras gracias al control que tenía sobre dicho elemento mientras se divertía. Portaba un vestido azul cielo con detalles blancos de cuello en V cubriendo su calzado con mangas hasta las muñecas en conjunto con un brazalete con forma de gota.

-¡Fuyumi, Fuyumi!-Grito una joven llamando la atención de la nombrada quien detuvo sus juegos para verla.

-¿Qué pasa Anzu?-Pregunto la joven de ojos añiles con una sonrisa mientras trataba de calmar a la pobre chica, que venía agitada.

-Te he estado buscando por todos lados, Fuyumi-Respondió aquella joven de cabellos castaños y ojos azulados recuperando el aliento.-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Quise venir aquí antes de la ceremonia-Contesto Fuyumi volviendo a sus juegos mientras Anzu suspiraba-Es una buena manera de relajarse.

-No cambias ni pasando 5 años.-Musito Anzu riendo un poco.

-**En la Casa de las Estrellas-**

Una joven de cabello negro con dos mechones azules que caían por sus hombros, de ojos azules brillantes que hacían su mirada profunda e interesante y piel morena se encontraba divirtiéndose en medio de tantos festejos por la presentación de los herederos. Portaba un vestido color añil de cuello en V con detalles blancos de mangas que pasaban de sus codos por unos centímetros en conjunto con un brazalete con una estrella fugaz.

-Hola Shion, ¿Qué tal?-Exclamo una voz reconocida para la chica, a lo que ella le miro para sonreír.

-Kokoro, hace mucho que no te veía.-Dijo Shion sonriéndole mientras la joven de cabellos metalizados ondulados hasta sus hombros en conjunto con sus ojos miel y su piel vainilla asentía levemente.-¿Viniste a presenciar la presentación oficial?

-Hai, no podía perderme este momento por nada-Contesto Kokoro frente a Shion-Por más que mi viaje fuera largo.

-Se me olvidaba que hace mucho, te cambiaron a la Casa del Viento.-Comento Shion de brazos cruzados-Pero que aun así, vienes a cada festividad de tu Casa natal.

Mientras eso ocurría afuera de la Casa de las Estrellas, dentro de esta misma una joven delgada, esbelta, bien proporcionada y tonificada; poseedora de hermosos y delineados ojos desiguales: Uno rojo como la sangre y el otro azul como el cielo, penetrantes y cálidos; de cabello largo y liso hasta la cintura, de un deslumbrante color rubio con dos largos mechones enmarcando su rostro y con las puntas ligeramente onduladas de un color rojizo; de una piel parecida a la de una muñequita de porcelana, además, de pómulos y labios de un ligero color rosa se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos a un paso elegante y delicado a la vez. Portaba un vestido azul marino con destellos plata de cuello en V que cubría su calzado y mangas hasta las muñecas en conjunto con un collar en forma de estrella.

-Por fin…Se llegó el día…-Musito con una suave sonrisa aquella joven de cabellos rubios.

-¿Lista señorita Izumi?-Pregunto uno de los habitantes de la Casa, en pocas palabras, uno de los guardias encargados de su seguridad.

-Hai.-Contesto sonriendo Izumi y el guardia asintió levemente.

**-En la Casa de la Oscuridad-**

En la parte norte de aquella nación gobernada por la Casa de la Oscuridad, se encontraba rondando por los pasillos una joven. De estatura muy pequeña, de cabello corto y alborotado de color verde claro con las puntas moradas y una pequeña trenza que sobresalía por detrás, de piel es bronceada y de ojos mixtos: el izquierdo de un hermoso color verde y el derecho de un brillante color morado ambos con pupilas y un lunar debajo del ojo derecho. Tenía también unos colmillos notorios muy filosos y sus uñas eran pequeñas garras sin mencionar sus puntiagudas orejas. Sin duda, su apariencia de niña, la hacía ver adorable a los ojos de los habitantes de la región Norte. Su vestido era color morado con detalles dorados largo cubriendo su calzado con mangas hasta sus muñecas y cuello en V, en conjunto con un brazalete.

-Señorita Shouta-Dijo una de las damas de compañía de la joven, a lo cual, ella le miro.-Los habitantes se la Casa, le desean lo mejor para este día.

-Gracias, se los agradezco.-Contesto la joven sonriendo mientras su vista permanecía al frente-¿Todo estará bien, no?

-Sí, de eso no se preocupe.-Exclamo de nueva cuenta su dama de compañía-Los guardias vigilan los alrededores y no parece haber peligro.

-Nuestro destino está decidido, pero depende de Yuriko…La heredera de la Casa de la Luna…-Musito con algo de seriedad Shouta-Que la guerra se desate.

-Señorita…-Musito su dama y la joven siguió su camino.

En la región Sur, una joven de cabellos azabache se encontraba mirando su reflejo en un espejo. Sus ojos, aquellos que brillaron una vez, se encontraban opacos y su piel nívea, debido a la escasa luz del sol contrastaba con su vestido violeta con detalles plateados de cuello en V largo cubriendo su calzado con mangas hasta sus muñecas y un collar en forma de flor de cerezo. Se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, absorta a su realidad. No recordaba nada, solo sabía que su hogar siempre había sido la Casa de la Oscuridad, ¿O no? Su confusión aumentaba cada día más. Pensar que en un año, subiría al trono de la Casa, para gobernar junto a su futuro esposo. Un joven de cabellos violetas desordenados, ojos del mismo color que su cabellos, piel vainilla y estatura normal llego hasta ella. Portaba una especie de armadura con el símbolo de la Casa de la Oscuridad.

-¿Qué sucede? Kyoka.-Exclamo aquel joven preocupado por la joven, quien se mantenía observando el espejo.

-Katashi…No te preocupes, no es nada.-Dijo Kyoka y el joven negó a lo que la pelinegra suspiro.-Enserio, solo son los nervios.

-No me mientas, Kyoka-Respondió Katashi girando suavemente a la joven mientras sujetaba sus manos y le miraba a los ojos-Sabes que siempre querré lo mejor para ti, para mi Casa. Estamos a solo un año, de subir al trono…Pero siento que no eres feliz. ¿Qué pasa?

-Siento…Que no pertenezco aquí.-Musito Kyoka y el joven asintió-Siento…Que mi lugar no es aquí. Katashi, ¿Por qué me siento así?

-Tranquila…Es normal, sentirse de ese modo.-Finalizo Katashi y la abrazo mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

Las campanas sonaron en aquel momento, y en cada Casa los herederos subieron a sus asientos. Estos estaban ubicados a lado derecho del trono si se trataba de una joven y uno de lado izquierdo si se trataba de un joven. Para poder elegir su destino, un juramento se recitaba. En este, los herederos y herederas dejaban en claro su lealtad a su reino. Pero esta ocasión, era especial, y aún más para la Casa de la Luna. La profecía dictaba que en este momento crucial, los heredera de la Casa de la Luna decidiría el destino de las Casas con su respuesta. Para hacer esto, uno de los habitantes se acercó a Yuriko y le vendo los ojos a la vista de todos los presentes. Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a dos habitantes más con dos tipos de cetros: Uno era oscuro y opaco, representando la oscuridad. El segundo, era de tono claro y luminoso, representando a la Luz. Dependiendo del cetro elegido, este dejaba en claro si Yuriko se unía a la Luz o la Oscuridad. Más no era la única, porque por primera vez, esto se aplicaba en las demás casas.

-Joven Yuriko…Heredera de la Casa de la Luna.-Recito uno de los sabios de la Casa-Niña de los Lirios…Ha llegado la hora de que tu destino se decida. Tienes frente a ti, dos cetros que representan lo bueno y lo malo del mundo, la luz y la oscuridad. Tienes en tus manos, el poder de decidir de qué lado prefieres luchar.

**-En la Casa del Sol-**

-Joven Eiko…Heredera legitima de la Casa del Sol.-Recito uno de los sabios pertenecientes a dicha Casa-Niña de Larga Vida…Ha llegado la hora de que tu destino se decida. Tienes frente a ti, dos cetros que representan lo bueno y lo malo del mundo, la luz y la oscuridad. Tienes en tus manos, el poder de decidir de qué lado prefieres luchar.

**-En la Casa de los Cristales-**

-Joven Etsuko…Heredera legítima de la Casa de los Cristales-Exclamo uno de los sabios a la vista de todos-Niña Celestial… Ha llegado la hora de que tu destino se decida. Tienes frente a ti, dos cetros que representan lo bueno y lo malo del mundo, la luz y la oscuridad. Tienes en tus manos, el poder de decidir de qué lado prefieres luchar.

**-En la Casa de la Luz (Región Norte)-**

-Joven Hotaru…Heredera legitima de la Casa de la Luz, de la región Norte.-Dijo uno de los sabios.-Luciernaga… Ha llegado la hora de que tu destino se decida. Tienes frente a ti, dos cetros que representan lo bueno y lo malo del mundo, la luz y la oscuridad. Tienes en tus manos, el poder de decidir de qué lado prefieres luchar.

**-En la Casa de la Luz (Región Sur)-**

-Joven Misaki…Heredera legitima de la Casa de la Luz, de la región Sur.-Dijo otro de los sabios.-Flor hermosa… Ha llegado la hora de que tu destino se decida. Tienes frente a ti, dos cetros que representan lo bueno y lo malo del mundo, la luz y la oscuridad. Tienes en tus manos, el poder de decidir de qué lado prefieres luchar.

-**En la Casa del Agua-**

-Joven Fuyumi…Heredera legitima de la Casa del Agua-Dijo uno de los sabios de la casa-Mar de invierno… Ha llegado la hora de que tu destino se decida. Tienes frente a ti, dos cetros que representan lo bueno y lo malo del mundo, la luz y la oscuridad. Tienes en tus manos, el poder de decidir de qué lado prefieres luchar.

**-En la Casa de las Estrellas-**

-Joven Izumi…Heredera legítima de la Casa de las Estrellas.-Recito uno de los sabios- Manantial del Corazón… Ha llegado la hora de que tu destino se decida. Tienes frente a ti, dos cetros que representan lo bueno y lo malo del mundo, la luz y la oscuridad. Tienes en tus manos, el poder de decidir de qué lado prefieres luchar.

-¿Qué decidirá?-Musito Shion algo nerviosa presenciando todo.

**-En la Casa de la Oscuridad (Región Norte)-**

-Joven Shouta…Heredera legitima de la Casa de la Oscuridad, en la región Norte…-Exclamo uno de los sabios.-Pequeña muerte de amor… Ha llegado la hora de que tu destino se decida. Tienes frente a ti, dos cetros que representan lo bueno y lo malo del mundo, la luz y la oscuridad. Tienes en tus manos, el poder de decidir de qué lado prefieres luchar.

-**En la Casa de la Oscuridad (Región Sur)-**

-Joven Kyoka…Heredera legitima de la Casa de la Oscuridad, en la región Sur…-Exclamo otro de los sabios-Flor de Albaricoque… Ha llegado la hora de que tu destino se decida. Tienes frente a ti, dos cetros que representan lo bueno y lo malo del mundo, la luz y la oscuridad. Tienes en tus manos, el poder de decidir de qué lado prefieres luchar.

Todos tenían los ojos vendados, por lo que los habitantes de todas las Casas se encontraban nerviosos. Se dio un tiempo necesario para que analizaran sus opciones. En eso, sonaron 4 campanadas, dando a entender que los herederos habían tomado su decisión. En la Casa del Sol, Eiko había tomado el cetro blanco dando a entender que pelearía siempre de lado de la Luz. En ese momento, uno de los habitantes puso en su cabeza, una tiara con una zirconia al centro, la cual representaba la claridad y pureza. En la Casa de los Cristales, Etsuko había decidido luchar de lado de la Luz. Al igual que la Casa del Sol, le fue colocada una tiara con una zirconia. En todas las Casas, como las que eran el Sol, Cristales, las regiones de la Casa de la Luz, Agua y Estrellas, la mayoría había elegido la Luz y portaba una tiara con una zirconia. Pero en el caso de la Casa de la Oscuridad, en ambas regiones, Shouta y Kyoka habían elegido la Oscuridad. Solo restaba Yuriko…Quien seguía meditando su decisión…Por fin, dio un respiro hondo…Los habitantes observaron con sorpresa lo que ocurría ante sus ojos. Yuriko, había escogido…

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Y aquí culmina este capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado, ya que es la primera vez que vuelvo a realizar 11 paginas. En fin, les dejo unas preguntas:

-¿Les gusto el capitulo?

-¿Qué habrá escogido Yuriko?

-¿Qué sucederá ahora que la mayoría ha escogido el lado del que luchara?

-¿Qué consecuencias tendrá esta batalla?

Sin mas, me despido de ustedes. ¡Matta ne!


End file.
